


Danke

by Elri



Series: Schön [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Excessive use of pet names, Genderqueer Character, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot With Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “I rather enjoyed myself the other night, and if you did too then I am very interested in a repeat of the experience, only this time I’d like to get fully naked and to take my time fucking you until the only thing you can say is my name.”





	Danke

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to my piece Bitte; I don't think you have to read the first one to get this one but I recommend it anyways because I like them both
> 
> Shout-out to Burstingrages for certain recommendations

Caleb had gotten under Molly’s skin. They weren’t used to getting attached to the people they slept with, it was usually just a fling while the circus was in town. But Caleb…

 

They hadn’t anticipated Caleb.

There was something about him that kept drawing Molly in, like a moth to a flame.

Alright, Molly had to chuckle at that; it was very cliché and Molly was certainly no moth thank you very much, but it fit nonetheless. Caleb could be their demise. As much as he tried to be unassuming and keep his head down, Molly could sense the danger that lay within. And it was so damn tempting to see just how far they could push him.

 

Idly, Molly began shuffling their tarot cards, not trying to stack the deck this time just letting them fall where they would. The Might Nein were gathered in the main room of the tavern; Jester and Nott were huddled together, probably scheming; Beau and Fjord were arm-wrestling; Caleb was sitting in a chair by the fire, Frumpkin over his shoulders, reading a book he’d picked up on their latest shopping excursion.

They let their mind settle into their prayer trance, focusing on the question of Caleb. After a moment, they flipped three cards off the top of the deck and onto the table: sun, hermit, and strength, all reversed. Depression, isolation, and insecurity. Molly frowned, how insightful.

Sighing, they reshuffled, this time focusing on the question of “how?” How to connect with Caleb? How to have that kind of moment from the other night again?

This time the cards revealed a reversed hierophant, the high priestess, and death. New approaches, intuition, and new beginnings.

Molly contemplated these cards for some time, until the bang of Beau slamming Fjord’s hand against the table shook them out of their thoughts. Glancing over at the fireplace, they saw that Caleb had also been put on alert. They caught his eye, giving him a slight smile at the antics of their companions. Caleb shook his head, grudgingly accepting of the occasional tendency to draw attention rather abruptly. Molly was at least grateful it hadn’t been Jester using thaumaturgy on the windows. Again.

 

Seeing an opportunity, Molly got up from their seat and wandered over to Caleb’s chair, draping an arm across the back so they could block off their conversation from the rest of the room. “Interesting read?”

Caleb hummed, not looking up. Frumpkin, on the other hand, gazed up at Molly through half-closed eyes, pretending to be tired, but his tail twitches gave him away. “It’s…quieting. I don’t have to think too much when I read it.”

“I can understand that, it sounds like when I do a tarot reading. Do you want me to leave you alone then?”

“Well you came over here for a reason, you might as well say what you wanted to before you go.”

“Alright,” They leaned in a little closer, making sure they had Caleb’s full attention even though he wasn’t looking at them, “I rather enjoyed myself the other night, and if you did too then I am very interested in a repeat of the experience, only this time I’d like to get fully naked and to take my time fucking you until the only thing you can say is my name.”

Caleb didn’t say anything but he shifted in his seat and Molly could see the tips of his ears getting very red. One hand came up to scratch the back of Frumpkin’s neck, eliciting a purr.

“That-“ Caleb cleared his throat, “That is a very forward proposition.”

“I thought you might appreciate a more direct approach, no flirting around the bush so to speak. I’ve found that works best only when both people are absolutely sure that they’re interested in the same thing.”

“You’ve had a lot of experience with this sort of thing then?”

“Perhaps more than the average person, but only because I don’t hesitate to pursue my interests. So what do you say, are you interested or should I walk away and go back to minding my own business?”

Now Caleb looked up, giving Molly a bit of a side-eye, “When have you ever in your life minded your own business?” They just grinned in response. Caleb scratched Frumpkin thoughtfully, to the point where Molly thought he was going to think himself out of it. “Yes,” Caleb finally said, “I am definitely interested.”

“Well then,” Molly leaned down so they could whisper in Caleb’s ear, “Your room or mine?”

“Mine, Nott is having another ‘slumber party’ with Jester.” There was a concerned note in Caleb’s voice and while Molly couldn’t blame him, they had other things they’d prefer he be thinking about.

They nuzzled him gently along the soft skin behind his ear, effectively getting his attention again. “In that case, why don’t you head up first, and I’ll join you in a few minutes. And this time, I’ll make sure to bring the oil.”

Caleb nodded and Molly returned to where they’d been sitting. After a minute, he shut his book and walked over to Nott and Jester, passing Frumpkin down to Nott as he made his excuses. Molly saw her eyes flick over to them but she looked at Caleb’s face and seemed to relax at whatever she saw there. Once enough time had passed that it wouldn’t be too obvious, Molly got up and made their way upstairs. After putting their swords away, removing their jewelry, and grabbing a vial of oil, they crossed the hall to Caleb’s room.

 

With any other partner, they would knock on the door and let themselves in with some romantic line, already half out of their coat. But this was not any other partner. They knocked and waited for the “come in” before entering, shutting the door behind them. 

Caleb was standing by the bed, coat already off, unstrapping his book holsters. He looked up at Molly as they came in, eyes, roaming their body. It was the same look he’d given them the other night, the same lust and longing, only this time he was less guarded. There was less uncertainty about what was going to happen this time. Molly also took the opportunity to admire Caleb.

“Don’t let me interrupt,” They said, smiling as they slipped out of their coat.

Caleb finished removing his holsters, hanging them carefully on the back of the chair at the desk in the room. He draped his coat over the chair as well and kicked off his shoes. When he’d taken off his shirt, he became aware of Molly still staring at him and paused, holding the shirt up in an instinctive move to cover himself.

“I think it’s a little late for modesty,” Molly said, stepping closer to Caleb, taking their shirt off as they did.

Immediately, Caleb’s eyes flickered over their tattoos again, one hand reaching out to touch but stopping before it met their skin. Molly came closer, taking Caleb’s hand and pressing it to their chest, his fingertips just brushing the petals of one of the flowers. When Molly let go, Caleb’s hand stayed, moving upwards to trace the intricate patterns, barely touching. They let him take his time, intending to return the favor later. His fingers trailed across Molly’s shoulder to the peacock, following the feathers up their neck. Molly tilted their head to let him have better access, watching the concentrated expression on his face. They liked being the center of his attention. When Caleb glanced at Molly’s face, he saw them watching and a blush immediately crept up his neck to his cheeks.

He pulled his hand back but Molly caught him by the wrist, bringing it up to their mouth to kiss it. They pressed more kisses down Caleb’s arm, listening as Caleb all but stopped breathing. Once they got to his elbow, they moved their mouth to his jawline, kissing him right below the ear. Another kiss to the temple and, since Caleb had closed his eyes, one on each of his eyelids. They tugged the shirt out of Caleb’s other hand and repeated the kisses along that arm. This time when they moved to his face, they could see the tears that had slipped down Caleb’s cheeks, and they kissed those too, bringing their hands up to cup his face.

Maybe one day they would know why Caleb cried when he was shown any kind of tenderness. For now, they kept their mind to the task at hand. They curled one hand around the back of Caleb’s head, fingers tangling in his hair just enough for them to get a grip. Caleb’s hands rested on their chest, not pushing them away, almost like he was trying to stay grounded. Tilting his head back, they kissed along his throat, sliding their other hand down his chest to his waistband.

“Remember,” they murmured against his skin, “You can say stop at any point.”

“I haven’t said it yet,” Caleb reminded them, the words barely a whisper.

Molly grinned, “I think we’re a little over-dressed, don’t you?” They stepped back, just out of reach of Caleb’s hands, and started unlacing their pants. Caleb watched them for a moment, Molly saw him lick his lips. They smirked and stopped just before pushing their pants down, instead bending over to take off their shoes.

Caleb started taking off his pants, muttering something that sounded like “Arschloch” under his breath.

 

While he was occupied, Molly slipped out of their pants, adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor after removing the vial from the pocket. They looked up at each other at the same time and Molly let out a satisfied growl, tail swishing in anticipation. The blush returned and Molly was very happy to see that it went a little ways down Caleb’s chest, they’d been too preoccupied last time to see. His cock was currently at half-mast, already excited by what’s happened so far. Molly, on the other hand, was fully erect, knowing exactly what they planned to do to Caleb.

They held out their free hand to Caleb and, when he took it, pulled him in close like they were about to dance. They tilted his chin up to force him to look at them, resting their forehead on his.

“We should go dancing sometime,” they mused, thinking out loud, “I’d love to show you off, show everyone how beautiful you are, make them jealous when we leave early because they know that we’re going to be spending the whole night together.” Caleb looked like he was trying to respond but no words were coming out. Molly grinned, “Then again, maybe I should keep you all to myself.” They glanced over their shoulder at the door, “Do you have the key?” Caleb nodded. “Why don’t you lock it, that way we don’t have anyone accidentally barging in on us. Unless,” they teased, “you want someone to.” They released Caleb and stepped aside so he could retrieve the room key and head to the door, admiring the view he gave them.

As he was locking it, they tossed the vial on the bed to free up their hands and came up behind him, resting their hands on his waist before sliding them down to his hips. Caleb tensed in surprise before relaxing into their touch, leaning against their chest. Molly nuzzled his neck gently before pressing their teeth at the base, not enough to draw blood, just to leave a mark. Easily covered where it was but they would both know it was there. They moved a hand up his chest, tracing over scars.

Caleb didn’t move until they got to his throat, one hand flying up to grab their wrist, “Nein, not that.”

“Alright,” Molly brought their hand back down to their chest, “not that.”

Caleb let out a short sigh of relief, like he’d been afraid Molly wouldn’t listen. “Danke,” Was all he said, “Danke.”

They pressed a kiss to the mark they’d left, hoping to get him relaxed again, before tugging his hips to turn him around so they could crowd him against the door. Almost like it was an instinct, Caleb’s eyes dropped to their tattoos, this time focusing on the star and moon on their left side. He avoided their scars, Molly noticed, though they weren’t sure if it was because he didn’t want to look at them or he didn’t want to risk making Molly uncomfortable.

“Caleb,” Molly said gently, “while I do love seeing that little furrow appear between your brows, and while I am rarely opposed to being the center of attention, right now I’d much rather focus on the part where I take you apart piece by piece until you’re begging me to fuck you until you forget everything except my name.”

Caleb’s hand stuttered to a stop and he looked up to meet Molly’s eyes. They cupped his cheek with one hand, stroking his cheek with their thumb as they leaned in and kissed him. Keeping their grip on his hip, they pulled him back from the door and turned to move towards the bed. They broke the kiss when Caleb’s legs hit the bed, scooping up the vial as they pushed him down. Holding eye contact, they straddled his thighs, pulled the stopper out of the vial with their teeth, and poured a small amount on their hand before grasping Caleb’s cock. He gasped and bucked his hips, unable to break Molly’s gaze as they stroked him fully erect.

“There’s a good lad,” Molly murmured, “You want this, don’t you?”

They let go of his cock and trailed their nails up his chest, retracing the scars. This time they dug in a little harder, leaving red marks along Caleb’s chest. They paid attention for any indicator that he wasn’t alright, but the way he arched into Molly’s touch, head falling back with a slight keen said otherwise. A light flick of his nipples elicited the moan Molly liked so much. They did it again, rubbing until Caleb was panting, pressing his head into the pillow. One of his hands reached up to grab the headboard while the other tangled in the sheets.

“Scheiße!”

“You like that?” They stilled, making Caleb groan in frustration, “Words, darling.”

“Mehr. Bitte mehr.”

“More?” Molly guessed.

“Ja,” Caleb nodded, looking them in the eye, “Yes, please, more.”

“Good boy.” They shifted so they could spread Caleb’s legs, kneeling between them as they massaged up his thighs. “You’re going to need to be very relaxed for this, just keep breathing, love.” Molly poured more oil on their hand, reaching down to caress Caleb’s balls before rubbing a finger down his perineum. Caleb was panting again, knuckles turning white from how tightly he was holding on to the bed. “Look at how easily you fall apart with a touch, so beautifully responsive.”

“Mollymauk,” Caleb pleaded, “please, for the love of mercy, stop talking and _do_ something.”

“Well when you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?” They pushed their finger into Caleb’s ass, drawing out another delicious moan. Once he’d relaxed again, they started moving again, stretching him out.

By the time they had three fingers in him, Caleb was a writhing, sweaty mess. He’d devolved into mostly Zemnian, primarily consisting of “Ja,” “Bitte,” and “Mehr.” They’d found the spot that made him keen again and had been stroking it intermittently, admiring the way his back arched off the bed. The hand that wasn’t prepping Caleb had been moving along his leg and abdomen, trying to help keep him grounded and relaxed.

As much as Molly was tempted to see if they could make him cum just with their fingers, that was not the goal of tonight. They pumped their fingers a few more times before pulling them out, prompting a whine from Caleb.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” They gently tugged at his wrist, taking his hand down from the head board, and pulled him up onto their lap. “You’re doing so well for me, you’re so good darling.” They kissed the tears at the corner of Caleb’s eyes, interlocking their fingers with his and squeezing. “Are you ready?”

He nodded, “Yes, _please_.”

 

Molly tapped Caleb’s thigh to get him to lift up so they could position the head of their cock under him. Slowly, gently, they lowered him down. Caleb buried his face against Molly’s shoulder and neck to muffle the moan that rose up from his throat.

“Alright there, Caleb?” 

“Ja, ja.” He took a deep breath, “just, give me a minute.”

Molly tried not to smile at his response, “Take your time, love.”

After a few more breaths, Caleb nodded, loosening his grip on Molly’s hand. They gave him another comforting squeeze before letting go to hold onto his hips. Caleb’s hands moved to their shoulders, giving himself support. As soon as Molly shifted their hips, Caleb gasped and his fingers dug in a little

“Scheiße.”

Molly kissed him softly, “Just keep breathing, you’re doing fine.”

They rocked their hips again, this time moving Caleb’s with them. He melted against Molly’s body, letting them take over. His cock rubbed against their stomach, creating just enough friction to keep him on edge. They found the right rhythm that let them hit that spot inside Caleb, taking pride in every moan they got from him.

“Molly,” he panted, “Molly…” that seemed to be the only thing he could say.

“I’ve got you,” Molly promised, “It’s alright, Caleb; I’ve got you.” They brought a hand up to the nape of his neck, fingers curling in Caleb’s hair to pull him in for another kiss.

A few more thrusts and Caleb came with a shout that got lost in Molly’s throat. His hands flew up to grip Molly’s head, holding them close as he clenched around them. That was all it took for Molly to cum as well, nails digging into Caleb. They gave a few more stuttered thrusts as they both rode out their orgasms before breaking the kiss with desperate gasps.

“Molly…” Caleb started, then gave up and rested his head on their shoulder.

 

Molly hummed in acknowledgement, pressing a kiss to his hair and resting their cheek against him. Once they’d both caught their breath, Molly eased Caleb off of their lap and detangled his fingers from their hair. They kissed his face a few times before murmuring an incantation and waving their hand, using the same prestidigitation spell that Pumat Sol had used on Caleb before to clean them both.

“Didn’t feel like getting up,” they explained when Caleb gave them a bleary, confused look. “I picked it up after I realized we’d be walking through the sewers a lot, and it’s cheaper than always taking a bath.” Caleb just nodded and leaned forward to rest against their chest again.

Molly somehow managed to maneuver the two of them under the sheets, putting Caleb on their left so that he could look at their star and moon. His fingers lazily followed the lines and patterns on their skin, lulling them almost to sleep.

“Molly?”

“Hmm?”

“…danke.”

They smiled, leaning in to kiss him, “Bitte. Gute Nacht.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does Molly speak Zemnian now? Just a little bit  
> Why doesn't Caleb like breathplay? Because fire sucks the oxygen out of the room and also I wanted Caleb to see that Molly respects boundaries  
> Did I get *ahem* distracted while writing this? No comment


End file.
